wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaphkiel El'Raziel
A Grand Champion hailing from the honored First Legion, Idaeus Mortis Asdomae III, more commonly known as Idaeus III, was born on Caliban around the end of the Great Crusade and became a full-fledged battle brother shortly after the beginning of the terrible event known as the Horus Heresy. Since then, he has fought in more battles than can be taken into account, and has even served with his Chapter's Primarch, Lion El'Jonson, on the frontlines on numerous occasions. Though his record speaks for itself, Idaeus III proved his true skill and tactical prowess during the Betrayal of Caliban where he and the 5th Order pushed their own brethren back long enough for the Lion to confront Luther. Due to his exemplary work and skill in battle, Idaeus III was rewarded the position of a Vanguard Veteran within what would soon be known as the 3rd Company. Over the years, he has been given numerous positions within the Chapter. He has been a Sternguard of the 5th, and a Knight of the 1st and 2nd before finally given the special position of Grand Champion amongst the 3rd. Aside from his positions within the Dark Angels, Idaeus III has also been incorporated within the ranks of the Deathwatch and served as a Company Veteran for many years before returning to his fellow Angels. Idaeus III is noted to be the longest living Astartes to survive without the need of a Dreadnought's sarcophagus. This was accomplished with massive amounts of energy sustaining a long-term stasis pod. Idaeus, along with several other Calibanite Dark Angel veterans, were stored within multiple pods created in the 34th Millennium and held deep within the catacombs of the Rock. Unfortunately, over the many millennia, the pods began to malfunction, causing the deaths of many of the Calibanite veterans within them to die upon reawakening. Only Idaeus and a veteran knight known as Avandar survived. Though Idaeus III's hatred for the enemies of the Imperium is strong, his anger is matched by his unending patience and sorrow. His skill is without question, having used almost every weapon available in the Chapter's arsenal with great prowess. He even retains some of his equipment used during the Heresy in his personal armory within the Rock. He is a superb pilot, having flown Nephilim Jetfighters in his time as a Ravenwing Knight. His mind is keen and sharp like that of a military tactician, having served in many campaigns. Most of all, his loyalty to the Emperor, his Chapter, and the Lion is unbreakeable. Early Life Idaeus Asmodae III was born on Caliban in the late 31st Millennium near the end of the Great Crusade. While his exact origins and first initiation rites are unknown, it is believed that he became an initiate 3 months after the beginning of the Horus Heresy. Life as an Astartes Purgation of Isis IV As time passed, Idaeus III quickly became an adept with the blade, preferring a close-ranged approach to a conflict. His first battle sword forged and given unto him by his mentor, Master Typhus, was called the "Redemptior Hominis," which is ancient Terran for "The Redeemer of Man." After the first stages of his initiation, Idaeus was given the position of Scout within the 10th Order and was sent to the battlefront. Idaeus served with his fellow squadmates in several battles, providing support for his greater brethren. However, his squad's first accountable mission took place on a planet known as Isis IV, located deep within the Segmentum Obscurus. An arid Civilised World, Isis IV was invaded by an Ork warband led by Gragz Skul'Krahka, a newly discovered xenos Warboss who planned on using this world as a "staging ground" for a massive WAAAGH. After his brutal assault on the planet, Skul-Krahka contructed a fortifed base of operations where he set his plan into motion. Attending to other matters, Krahka left a ferocious Nob serving under his command to watch over the encampment. As a quick response force, Idaeus III and his 5-man squad were sent to scout out the area and mark it so that Strike Cruiser The Lion's Wrath -which would arrive above the planet in 5 hours after Idaeus' deployment- may fire upon the xenos scum. The targets had to be marked before enemy reinforcements arrived, or the critical strike would be a failure. En route to Isis IV, Idaeus and his squad prepares for deployment as their thunderhawk subtly rests upon the dry planes of the once human-occupied world. While his squadmates carefully choose their equipment, - one equipping himself a sniper rifle with muzzle attachment, 2 with Chronos-pattern bolters, and the sergeant who chose a plasma gun - Idaeus decided to stick with his mentor's calibanite sword and a Mark II pattern bolt pistol. As the thunderhawk's forward doors open, the squad deploys and begins moving toward the enemy encampment. minutes after they had deployed, The scout squad made its way to the encampment. The sniper spots the base, alerting the others and took a position along a tall hill while the rest began circling the xenos strong point. The moving scout marines activate their stealth fields, slowly but surely making their way around the camp, marking targets along the way. As they make their approach, Idaeus spots the overseeing Nob directing ork boyz to move to the hilltop to act as spotters. Idaeus advises that the resting sniper change position before he is seen by the xenos threat quickly making its way. With due haste, the marine moves down the hillside while the others finish marking their targets. The blood-thirsty ork boyz are seen taking their positions on top of the hill, armed with deadly bigshootas. The sniper, equipped with a stealth field, steadily moves toward an open bush and rests there until his brothers have completed their work. Moments later, the other scouts had marked all targets and began moving over the hill, but not before the sergeant's stealth field begins to malfunction and disables the cloak. The orks spot the scout marine immediately and rush toward him. The others disable their cloak and began moving toward the hillside for cover from enemy fire. The sniper, having eliminated the ork spotters on the hilltop, rushes to cover and takes aim on the wretched xenos. The others took positions along the hill and began to open fire. Taken under suppression, the orks move back to their encampment and unleashed a wall of lead upon the scout marines from the encampments shoota-implacements. The firefight lasts for 2 hours, until both the scouts and the orks had depleted their current ammunition stores. The orks quickly arm themselves with choppas and charge the scouts' position. The marines, willing to die for the success of this mission, unsheath their combat blades and prepare for the ork charge. The orks advance at a remarkable speed, letting loose their battlecries in an attempt to intimidate the marines, who stand strong over the hillside. The scouts hold up their weapons and charge the xenos in a last stand. This small skirmish lasted for 2 hours until the scouts, who had taken minor casualties, had eliminated most of the ork threat in the surrounding area. Before the marines could return to the waiting thunderhawk, Idaeus notices the hulking leader Nob move toward their location. Idaeus hastily plants his feet into the ground and waits for the ork scum to come within range of his blade. The xenos monstrosity lifts its massive choppa and charges towards the scouts' position, unleashing a loud "WAAAGH" as it advances. Scout Idaeus carefully positions his sword and lunges toward the Nob, his sword penetrating the ork's plated helm and piercing its skull. The ork lies dead, as Idaeus sheathes his blade and assists his fellow marines in finishing off the last of the remaining orks. The scouts fall back to the Thunderhawk just before enemy reinforcements arrived at the camp to investigate. Minutes later, The Lion's Wrath arrives above the desolate rock in high orbit and unleashes its orbital cannons upon the marked targets, effectively eliminating Skul-Krahka's forward base. Days later, Krahka is found and killed within an Ork battle cruiser on the fringes of the Segementum Obscurus, disbanding the new ork klan once and for all. After the successful heroics of Idaeus and his squadmates, the battle-hardened scouts are transformed into full-fledged battle brothers and are moved to different Orders within the legion. Idaeus became a legionaire of the 5th Order, while his previous squadmates were moved to the 3rd and 6th Orders. Thus begins Idaeus' true campaigns, serving on the frontlines against the traitors of the Horus Heresy. War Record Idaeus Asdomae III has fought in so many battles throughout Imperial history, it is nearly impossible to keep a thorough account of them all. As such, he has taken many positions, both within and outside of the Dark Angels chapter. Below is a chronological list of his major victories, starting from the time of the Horus Heresy to our current millennium, M41. Purgation of Isis IV - 008.M31 became a Legionaire of the 5th Order Thramas Crusade - 008.M31 was awarded his first Purity Seal from the 5th Order's Chaplain for his stalwart devotion to the Chapter in the face of heretics Battle of Perditas Ultima - 008.M31 was awarded the Marksman's Honour Betrayal of Caliban - 012.M31 was awarded the position of Vanguard Veteran in what is now the 3rd Company and was given a golden Honour Skull for his loyalty to his true brethren The Forgotten Wars - 580.M31-632.M32 was awarded the position of Sternguard Veteran within the 5th Company The 2nd Mortis Gate - 560.M33 was rewarded with a position of Ravenwing Knight for defending the Sacred Standards and their Bearers + M34 'placed in stasis until c.M40 '+ Battle for Sularian Gate - M41 '''was taken within the ranks of the Deathwatch, where he remained a Vanguard Veteran until 821.M41 '''Massacre on Minoria - 832.M41 was rewarded with the sacred role of a Deathwing Knight The Toxic World of Sephlagm - 922.M41 was rewarded with a master-crafted Blade of Caliban Storm of Vengeance - c.M41 given the current position of "Honoured Grand Champion" and became apart of the Lion's Gaze Personality Idaeus III retains his calibanite sense of honour, loyalty, and patience which makes him a very respected tactician, though these primarily act as counter weights to his somewhat negative qualities. His silence makes social interactions nearly impossible and his sadness and rage terrify both friends and foes alike on the field of battle. His ideals are remarkably similar to that of Samson Sinclaire, Grand Master of the 3rd Company. Idaeus III believes that the Imperium's corruption is spreading, and while he serves the Emperor and the Lion alone, the Imperium acts as a "necessary evil." However, this does not shake his faith and loyalty to Mankind and it's saviour. Weaponry and Wargear Although Idaeus III is a master of all weapons given unto the Astartes, he prefers only a select few pieces of weaponry to use in combat. As a Grand Champion, he carries his master-crafted Blade of Caliban, along with a Godwyn-Ultima pattern bolt pistol and a master-crafted .998 Godwyn pattern bolter. While these weapons act as his default weapons on the field, he still carries his "Redemptior Hominis" in a medium-sized sheath in combat. This blade, hand-crafted by his Mentor on Caliban, was forged out of pure calibanite stone and outlined with adamantine compounds, making this a very formidable weapon. Throughout the millennia, the Redemptior Hominis has been upgraded with a small power field for more cutting power. This weapon is more treasured than any other weapon in Idaeus' possession, as it is one of the last swords forged and crafted from Caliban. Personal weaponry aside, Idaeus III also retains some of the weaponry manufactured before and during the Horus Heresy, such as Chronos, Umbra, Tigris, and Phobos pattern bolters, Graviton weaponry, Conversion beamer technology, Volkite guns(though their fuel cells have run dry), and ancient patterns of power armor dating back to the Great Crusades. All of this and more is stored within Idaeus III's personal armory located within the Rock. The condition of this armory and its contents are maintained by a Watcher in the Dark. Other wargear used by Idaeus III consists of frag, krak, and vortex grenades, melta bombs, digital weaponry, assault jumppacks, and combat shields. He also uses specialised wargear such as a displacer field, auspex scanner, and a sacred iron halo. Trivia "Idaeus" is also the name of an Ultramarines captain who died completing his mission to stop the Night Lords, accompanied by renegades, from advancing towards the planet Thracia's capital city, Mercia. Idaeus III's middle name, "Mortis," is Latin for "Deadly." Gallery Idaeus Samson Avandar.jpg|Idaeus III(top/middle) with brothers Samson Sinclaire(right) and Avandar(left). Idaeus_deathwatch.jpg|Idaeus III as a Deathwatch Veteran fighting a Khorne Berserker. Idaeus_Piscina.jpg|Grand Champion Idaeus III(middle) during the Storm of Vengeance.